


Damage Assessment

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order: Los Angeles
Genre: Drabble, Gen, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TJ makes a damage assessment after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damage Assessment

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the loss of the epic mustache.

T.J. stood before the mirror. Any other day, it would have been a vain exercise. Not today. It was a damage assessment.

Ever since Rex...there wasn’t much sleep. Bags under sad eyes. Pale. Voice hoarse after talking about Rex, the case, his feelings.

He didn’t like what he saw, didn’t like what he felt.

He was left wavering between numb and shaky. He was left alone. When he glanced to the side, Rex wouldn’t be there making mustache jokes.

Sighing, he dabbed shaving cream on said mustache.

“The end of an era,” he muttered as he picked up the razor.


End file.
